


You and the Sun

by PerspicaciouslyJuxtaposed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just words, Kya is Pretty, Lin is a goner, No Plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspicaciouslyJuxtaposed/pseuds/PerspicaciouslyJuxtaposed
Summary: Short lil fluffy around the time Kya & Lin realized they wanted to be more than fwb
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	You and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm newish here. Posting because I'm in love with this ship and set out to write one thing and this popped up and wrote itself instead, but I have hardly ever written anything in my life (I'm sure it helps loads that this is very much not proofread but I am lAzy) so like don't kill me but also criticism is nice even if it's just a yikes (:

This was new.

Not a bad new, but _new_.

Kya never stayed. Their meetups had been sporadic- chaotic in a lustful, hungry way that didn’t bode well for much conversation- but had never lasted very long. Just twice that she could remember had the wanderer even waited after dawn to bid farewell.

But this time there had been dinner. With _flowers_. And drinks and full sentences and laughing and gentle caresses and now it was _morning_ and the woman was _still here_ , smiling at her over eggs and congee.

If Lin didn’t know any better, she’d say the waterbender had taken her on a date. A good one, at that. But she knew better, didn’t she? Kya never stayed, which is why Lin never bothered with the dinner and the flowers and the laughing and the _wooing_. Because Kya never stayed.

But Kya had stayed. And did the dinner and the flowers and the laughing and the wooing. It was nice. Too nice. Lin _knew_ she liked Kya, but their arrangement didn’t lend itself to the dinner and the flowers and the laughter and the wooing. She knew that Kya never stayed, so she didn’t bother dwelling on the warm feeling she got in her chest when Kya smiled cheekily, usually after an overly-explicit innuendo on the way from the front door to the bedroom, or the contentment she found in the afterglow, because _Kya never stayed but she was_ here, smiling cheekily at her and _laughing_ at some quip about the kitchen? Lin wasn’t paying attention. She was too caught up in the confusion that Kya’s continued presence brought. She _liked_ Kya here but She Was Still Here.

“...Lin?”

“Mm?”

“You’re a mile away. What’s on your mind?”

She inhaled and opened her mouth but quickly realized she didn’t know what- how?- to say, so she closed it again. “I.. Nothing I just..” She paused, drawn in to Kya’s eyes, and the way the morning light seeping through her windows danced off a bronze shoulder and illuminated the cascade of a few loose silver strands over top.

“You just..?” Her companion quirked an eyebrow, and Lin almost found herself lost again in the way Kya’s crow’s feet complemented her expression. She controlled herself this time, though, and lifted her head from where it lay on her palm in order to fold her arms gently in front of her on the table. “I just.. you‘re still here.”

Kya’s gaze softened and she nodded slowly. “Yeah.” She said, fingers coming up to trace an invisible line above her necklace. “Am I- Is that- Okay?”

Lin took in the laugh lines that graced her face and the delicate shadow draping her cheek from where the rising sun hit her nose, and briefly thought about all the times she had nearly asked the woman to stay just one more day, but Kya didn’t get that lightness in her gait or the laughlines on her face from staying- not with the nomadic wandering of the wind comprising half of her blood a nearly all of her soul- and Kya’s face was _made_ for laughlines like that. So Lin never asked her to stay, and kept quiet about the flutter in her chest when Kya’s cheeky, innuendo-laided smiles animated the laugh lines that came from being free to roam; came from Kya being Kya.

But now Kya was here. Kya stayed. Kya was laughing. And when Kya said she wanted to stay and do dinners with flowers and wooing and laughing with _her_ , Lin saw Tui and La in those laughlines, and swore for a moment she couldn’t breathe. When her eyes found the flowing rivers reflected in Kya’s irises, she saw a glimpse of hope and love and laughter that seemed capable of bringing a kind of unprecedented rapture.

“Yeah” Lin replied so softly she wasn’t sure she’d been heard, but Kya smiled, cheeks wrinkling in a pattern surely gifted by the spirits themselves, and Lin felt fate would be content if she could, in staying and dinners and flowers and laughing, deepen just one.


End file.
